Welcome to the Madhouse!
Batman, Kiva and Reia arrived in Arkham Asylum with the arrested Joker at their disposal. As they walk in, Kiva forgot to let Reia ask questions. Kiva: Oh! Reia, I forgot to let you ask questions. Reia: Right then. What was your experience, walking into Arkham the first time? Kiva: Well, walking into Arkham the first time was pretty scary. Reia: I imagine as much. I can understand why Sonja and the others wanted to work here, but it's not safe. - Losing Sonja all over again will be heartbroken to Reia and can be her greatest fear yet. Kiva: I know. Reia: Are you sure about this? I got a feeling that it's going to be a long night... Kiva: Well, I already went to the bathroom and got my backpack... So, I'm sure. Reia: Alright then. Joker: Hey, Sharpie. Love what you done with the place. ???: That's Warden Sharp to you. Reia: (I thought Quincy Sharp is the mayor in Gotham. Why is he the Warden?) Sharp: Boles! Joker: Yo, Frankie! How's the wife and kids? You miss me? Frank: Shut it, clown! A lot of people wanted to talk to you. Joker: Really, I don't mind walking. Reia: You feeling okay? Kiva: Yeah. I'm okay. How about you? Reia: Just...uneasy. Kiva: Well, remember to breathe. We are in the asylum, after all. - Reia nodded. Joker: Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit. Sharp: Get that filthy degenerate out of here. Reia: Warden, something's off. I'm going in. Kiva: Me too. Batman: Then count me in. - Walking inside the Intensive Treatment building, Reia wanted to ask one of the officers named North. Reia: Is Commissioner Gordon here already? North: Yes, ma'am. He's..uh..waiting for you at Patient Handover. He got here just before you three did. Reia: (Patient Handover? I keep sensing their perfumes there... Did they leave them there before their shifts?) Kiva: I think we should talk to him. He may know about Sonja's job here. Reia: ...Alright. Joker: Sharpie loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! Getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they? Kiva: Anyway, shall we then? - Reia said nothing and moved on. Kiva keep up and stopped in a scanning chamber. Both Reia and Kiva are scanned green, but... Guard: We got a red light. Multiple prohibited items. Cash: I want Joker searched again! Guard: Er...It's not the patient. Reia: (I wonder if my Power Pole is a prohibited item...) Kiva: I think your Power Pole is fine, Reia. Reia: Are you sure? Kiva: Yeah. Guard: Scan's green on Joker. Cash: Open the gate! Get him out of here! - The group slowed walked out of the chamber and moved on. Cash: I want weapons on him at all times. Do not let him out of your sight. Joker: There'll be time enough for you later, Cash. Speaking of time... Tick, tock, tick, tock. Is that a crocodile I hear? Reia: (Did Killer Croc...done this to him? The poor guy...) Kiva: Gosh... Reia: I tried to tell you... Kiva: I know you did, Reia. Reia: There's something about this place...that makes me feel uncomfortable... Kiva: I know you feel uncomfortable, Reia. Just remember that Sonja and her friends are counting on us. Reia: ...I know that. Kiva: You're okay? Sound a bit hesistant. Reia: I don't want to be insane, found guilty of my past deeds or...charged for what I've done to you. Kiva: I know you don't want to be insane Reia besides Category:Scenes - Lost Episodes